The POS (Or How I Learned To Love The QuickBooks)
'How To Use The QuickBooks POS:' First thing: You DO NOT need to close a window in QuickBooks to move to a different page. It works on a tab system. If you need to look up or sell something while another window is open, just click on the pertinent button to swap tabs. DO NOT hit save on something that is being worked on and DO NOT close it, either. 'A Basic Education: Learn This ASAP!' How Do I Sell Something? *On the top of the computer screen, click on the icon farthest to the left that looks like a computer. This is the Quickbooks icon. Then click on the third icon from the left that looks sort of like a potted plant in front of a computer that says Make a Sale. Enter the name of the item, or if it has a barcode, scan it with the scanning machine. The total will show up the bottom righthand corner. Click on the take payment button. **If the person is paying with cash: enter the payment amount into the space that says cash, then click Accept Charge, then click Save. If the customer wants a copy of the receipt, click on Save & Print Receipt. A receipt for a cash or store credit order is not printed automatically. **If the person is paying with a credit or debit card, enter the payment amount into the space that says credit/debit. Run their card through the card terminal and enter the amount. Two receipts will print. They need to sign the first receipt, which will go into the twenties drawer of the cashbox. The second is theirs to do with what they will. Now, go back to the computer. Since you've already hit the take payment button, a window will have popped up. Enter the amount into the space that says credit, then click Accept Charge. A list of different types of credit/debit cards will pop up. It doesn't matter which one you select; Visa's popular. Then click Save. **If the person is paying through store credit and it's not the POS, it gets a little tricky. Go to the bottom lefthand side of the page, where it says Customer Information. Enter the customer's last or first name, and select. Go to the Take Payment button. When the box pops up, enter the amount into the Account box that says Charge To. If the person is in the red, when you click Accept Charge, a window will pop up asking if you want to extend their line of credit. If you like the person, click yes. Then click Save. How Do I Look Up An Item? *Click on the Quickbooks icon. Click on Items, which is to the right of the Make a Sale icon. Type the name of the item into the space that says Find Item. Alternatively, if you're on the Make a Sale page, enter the name of the item into the Enter Items space, and click enter. (Don't enter the full name of the item if you're searching through the Make a Sales page; doing that makes it more likely the POS will ring you up for the item instead of helping you find it.) *You don't need to enter the full name of an item to look it up. Be prepared to do some creative thinking to try and guess what previous employees entered certain items as. How Do I Clock In/Out (Or Fix My Clock-In/Out Time)? *To clock in/clock out: click on the Quickbooks icon. Select the Clock in/out icon. Select your user name. If you don't have a user name, you either shouldn't be trying to clock in or need to talk with Dan. Enter your password. If it works, the window will automatically close. If it doesn't work, the window will remain open and tell you your password/username combination is invalid. *You can clock out someone whose password you don't have by going to the Clock in/out icon, and selecting Manage Clocked-In Employees. This will allow you to clock someone out if a coworker has asked you. Please don't do it as a form of revenge or a prank; that's childish and costs employees money and gives our boss a headache. *To fix your time clock: on the bar of the Quickbooks window, select Employees. Select Time Clock History. Go down to the View space, and select to view entries from Today/Yesterday/whichever day you are trying to correct. Select your entry. Enter the correct time you arrived or finished working, and hit save in the bottom righthand corner. Be careful about whether you're entering AM or PM; that will significantly alter your hours. How Do I Look Up Customer Information/Make A New Customer Account? *Looking up customer information: There are two main ways to do this. If you're already on the Make a Sale page, go to the bottom lefthand corner and enter the customer's name into the space. Click enter when their name shows up. How Do I Add Money to Someone's Account in Quickbooks? * How Do I Sell A Pre-Order? 'And Now For The Difficult Stuff: Don't Screw This Up! Ask Lots Of Questions!' How Do I Input A Special Order/Make A Purchase Order For Something We Need (Or Something I Want)? How Do I Recieve An Order?